Ramy Dusotes
Ramigana "Ramy" Dusotes is a female Lonkapi bounty hunter from Riesel. Biography Ramy is Runge Margavo's platonic partner in business. Little is known about her past, aside from the fact that her family moved away from Ahjri when she was five years old and took residence on Audonika. Personality Ramy is a professional hacker and effective gunslinger, and possesses piloting skills that rival those of her coworker. She is much more composed than Runge, acting almost as his antithesis. On average, she is mildly talkative and has a pleasant disposition. On the other end of the spectrum, she can be very sarcastic and demeaning when she feels the situation calls for it. One of her favorite things to do is to take Runge's fears and weaknesses and tease him relentlessly with them. Despite Riesel being a source of steady work and income, Ramy holds a considerable amount of disdain for the inhabitants of Riesel and the planet itself, with a few exceptions — Sgakahav “Sig” Wilobst being one. She considers the world to be a cesspool of debauchery and all other forms of depravity, and has high hopes of moving to a place of greater reputation. Runge's apparent love for the place sickens her. She enjoys softer music, including instrumentals and light club tracks. She finds Runge's tastes in harder music to be repugnant. Ramy is fond of spicy food, though some spices bother her stomach. As with Runge, she also enjoys dessert foods like ice cream, especially when flavored with beskedar (the Ahjric equivalent of chocolate, but with a slight tartness). Muobimo comes in at a close second, and she is known to sneak a few bites of Runge's stash, especially when he hasn't been paying much attention to it due to his gaming habits. Another major difference between her and Runge is that she is celibate, though this is less for morals and more for personal safety against the predators that commonly inhabit Riesel and the diseases that commonly reside in them. Skills She is proficient in hand-to-hand fighting, but prefers swift, directed strikes to take down her opponents. While she is considered strong for a standard female of her species, she finds brute force to be unnecessary and graceless at best, and suicidal at worst. The latter assumption is a result of how a significant number of species she and Runge have come across are naturally larger than them, or hyped-up on drugs. She is also leery of cyborgs due to their enhanced strength and ability to hide additional weaponry in their mechanical components. Appearance Ramy is of the Lonkapi species, which have been likened to bipedal wolves according to the opinions of Humans. She is covered with a medium-length coat of tan and light-brown fur and stands at 5'11". Her eyes are green, and she has long, naturally two-tone hair on her head that is a darker shade of brown than her fur (chestnut) with streaks of lighter brown (camel). In terms of dress and cosmetics, she doesn't bother with looking particularly feminine due to Riesel's reputation for harboring sexual predators. The knowledge that males in general overlook her does not bother her — relationships are not on her priority list. Due to her occupation, she is rather muscular — this adds some bulk and a fair amount of weight to her already heavyset, pear-shaped figure, and puts her at a surprising 230 pounds. While she does display frustration when people deride her size, she does not possess self-esteem issues and actually strives to retain her extra weight for the sake of intimidation, physical leverage, and preventing starvation should access to food become problematic. That she falls well short of her partner's shallow expectations for a desirable body gives her a particular sense of joy. Even though she is smaller and weaker than her partner, she has displayed the ability to throw him around to a limited extent when he's drunk. Category:Characters Category:Lonkapi Category:Bounty hunters Category:Females